Conversations On Love Are Best At Breakfast
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: "The witch you've been crushing on," Lucius Malfoy said over his morning coffee, "is a Mudblood." /-/ That conversation should have prompted Regulus to drop his feelings for the red head. Maybe if he had, breakfast at Slytherin table would have been less stressful in the long run.


Written for **The Battlefield Wars** (_Characters_: Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy – _Prompts_: {emotion} Ambivalent, {quote} "Some people say I'm not pretty, but I'm beautiful on the inside" – Anne Ramsey, {colour} Crimson, {word} Witch, {emotion} Angry)

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter.

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

He was a first year, she a third, and Merlin was she perfect. Her crimson hair always caught his attention, as did her vibrant green eyes. Her voice was like the angels singing, and she never had a bad thing to say about anyone – except that Potter kid, but Regulus didn't like him either so it was fine. There was just one problem though –

"That witch you've been crushing on," Lucius Malfoy spoke over his morning coffee, "is a Mudblood."

"What?" Regulus put down his fork, letting it clatter into the morning sausage. He looked up at the seventh year, hoping that it was all a joke. "I think we're talking about different people."

Lucius didn't bother turning to face him, only shifted his grey gaze slightly in his direction. He took a drink of his coffee. "The little ginger, in your brother's year. Friends with Severus. Evans is her name. Mudblood."

"She can't be." Regulus looked over at the Gryffindor table to spot the girl in question talking with a small group of girls. He turned back to Lucius. "I mean, how is she a Mudblood? She's too… too…"

"I know." Lucius set down his coffee. He turned to the young boy, a sympathetic look in his eyes. "That's what they do. They trick you into thinking that they're something more than what they are. But when it comes down to it, they're just as common as mud. Just as filthy too."

Regulus didn't reply. He looked back at the Gryffindor table, watching Lily Evans talking now with that Lupin kid. Sirius plopped down next to her, and although Regulus could only see her back, he could tell the anger that was passing through her. In one swift motion, the girl rose to her feet and left the table. As she stormed from the Great Hall, Regulus could make out the spark of rage in her eyes.

He watched her leave, before sighing and going back to his breakfast. He didn't want to admit it, but even after learning of her blood status, Regulus couldn't get her out of his mind. And that thought was only going to drive him crazy.

-oOo-

"Is he still pinning over that girl?" Narcissa whispered to Lucius across the table.

Despite her attempt to be quite, Regulus heard her. He glared at his cousin. "Shut up."

"Excuse me," Narcissa leveled him with a teasing smirk, "I'm just trying to look out for you little cousin. You know what your mother would say if she found out you were a Mudblood lover."

"I am not," Regulus replied, knowing that it was a bit of a lie. He wasn't a Mudblood lover. He hated them. Hated the filth that they were. But he did like Evans. And she was a… Regulus just frowned down at his pancake breakfast.

"Let it go Cissa," Lucius smiled at his girlfriend. "It's probably just a phase. It seems to be a common one in the Black family."

"Oh shut up," Narcissa glared at him. "We Blacks are no Muggle Lovers. Can you say the same of your family, Malfoy?"

"Oh course," Lucius replied with a grin. "We Malfoy's hold our blood pure."

Regulus tuned out that conversation. He knew these feelings for Evans were wrong. She was a Muggleborn. She was filth. She was no more than the ants that crawled over the ground or the dirt under his heels. She was nothing.

Yet when he looked at her, he couldn't see the filth. He knew there must be something wrong. After all, the other Mudbloods he met were clearly worth so little, so why couldn't he say the same about this girl?

Lucius was right, it probably was just a phase. He'd get over this fascination with her. But when he looked over at Gryffindor table and saw her, he could help but smile at her soft red hair.

-oOo-

He sometimes hated just how far apart the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables were. They were on opposite sides of the Great Hall, and sometimes his view was blocked by those in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Her flaming red hair always found its way into his sight though.

"You might as well just stop now." Severus' voice greeted him that morning at breakfast.

Regulus turned to him, frowning in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Lily," Severus answered. "I've seen the way you look at her, so stop."

Regulus turned away, digging into his eggs. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please," Severus' eye roll was heavy. "I don't know whose sadder, you or Potter when it comes to the mushy eyes."

"You're one to talk." Regulus replied with an edge. "Everyone knows you're in love with her. You're just trying to stop anyone else from getting with her."

At this, Severus turned to face him fully. "I'd watch yourself if I were you Black. You and I both know you don't stand a chance with her."

"Neither do you."

"I'm her best friend." Severus replied. "Have you even talked to Lily before?"

"I have." Regulus said.

Severus turned away, smirking slightly, "once doesn't count."

Regulus paused for a moment. He had talked to her a few times, but never in much detail. That didn't matter though, because it had only taken those few meeting for the eleven year old to know that he liked the girl. He knew that he shouldn't, she was a Mudblood after all, but he still liked her.

He looked over at the Gryffindor table, just barely able to see her through the mess of student's in between. She was standing up from her table. Catching sight of the Slytherin table, she waved over, a smile on her face. Regulus made to wave back, but froze when he caught Severus returning the gesture to her. Lily smiled, and motioned towards the door. Severus nodded back.

"You don't stand chance Black," Severus said while he gathered up his things. He stood up, and left the table, bag nearly hitting Regulus as he left. The first year stayed seat, glaring at where was leaving with Severus. He frowned, stabbing into his eggs and realizing that the jerk was right.

"You okay?" As always, Lucius Malfoy dropped beside him that breakfast. Regulus had long since realized that his cousin's boyfriend had taken it upon himself to take him under his wing. It seemed the Headboy had done that with several members of his underclass.

Regulus didn't reply, he just sat there, glaring at his eggs.

-oOo-

Christmas break had been Hell for Regulus. The entire time had been spent listening to his mother and Sirius arguing about the destruction of pureblood values. His older brother had accused their mother of being part of a dying society, and being prejudice, and bias, and a whole list of insults that none of the family had taken to well.

Regulus had sided with his mother, and why shouldn't he? She was right after all. Sirius was allowing himself to fall into the filth. But wasn't Regulus allowing the same thing with this obsession with the Evans girl. He knew it needed to stop.

So the first day back after break, sitting once more in the Great Hall for breakfast, Regulus decided that he would no longer harbor feelings for the Mudblood. He was done with the nice girl in Gryffindor robes. Done with the smiling red head. Done with the Mudblood who had defended him from Sirius' taunts the first day of school.

Because Regulus now knew better. She may be nice, may be pretty on the outside, but inside she was still just another Mudblood. And Regulus would do his best to get that stain from his life. He wouldn't be a disappointment to his family. He wouldn't betray generations of pureblood values over some Gryffindor.

Or at least, that's what he'd tell himself as he withdrew his eyes from the Evans girl.

-oOo-

"I ain't no Mudblood lover," Regulus snarled at the Slytherin across from him. It had been two weeks since he made that vow to rid himself of his attraction to Evans, and Regulus was sure he was doing a good job of it.

"You really shouldn't say that word."

Regulus caught the voice of Severus at breakfast that morning. He glanced down the table at the third year, who wasn't looking at any of them. Instead, Severus had his nose in a potions book, flipping through the pages.

"Oh ya," Avery sneered in Severus' direction, obviously finished with tormenting Regulus. "And why not."

It was then that Severus looked up at them. There was a frown on his face. "It's a rude word."

Laughter rang through the table as Avery leaned towards the boy. "A rude word you say? I wouldn't expect some little Half-blood twit to understand."

"He isn't Half-blood," Regulus glanced between Avery and Severus, "is he?"

"Oh course he is," said Avery. "I mean, a name like Snape, that ain't no proper wizarding name. Muggle name if I've ever heard one"

"Shut up." Severus glared at Avery. The anger was clear in his eyes.

The older boy made a move to rise, but a firm hand placed on his shoulder kept him seated. All eyes went to Lucius standing behind Avery. A tight frown was on his lips. "Now, does someone want to explain what all the fighting is about?"

"Nothing, Malfoy." Avery sat firmly in his seat. "Just Black over here taking after his brother in being a little Mudblood Lover."

"I am not," Regulus said. He didn't even bother trying to hide his fury with the other boy.

"It's true," Avery defended. "I don't know whose more pathetic, Black or Snape for pinning after that Gryffindor Mudblood bitch."

Severus practically tried to climb over the table in an attempt to attack Avery. In his anger, the third year seemed to have forgotten his ability to do magic. The only thing that kept Snape from plowing his fist into Avery was Lucius grabbing a hold of the small boy, and pulling him off the table. He also had a hold of Avery's collar and had pulled him from his place on the bench. Lucius held the two boys at arm's length.

"You see that," Avery said. "He attacked me. No good bastard. Obviously it's the Muggle blood in him."

"Shut up." Lucius shock Avery harshly. He turned to Regulus. "You want to tell me what happened?"

Regulus looked between Avery and Snape. The eldest of the two was smirking at him in a viscous manner. The younger was simply glaring. Regulus gulped at being put in the hot seat.

"Well?" Lucius raised a brow. "Care to shed some light."

"It was just a misunderstanding." Regulus answered. "A small argument. No real harm was done."

Lucius frowned in response, but let the two boys go. With that, he took a place at the table and began to serve himself some eggs. Having the Headboy at the table provided the calm needed to quell any more fighting. Avery smirked at Regulus before leaving the Great Hall.

Severus however stood there a moment longer, glaring at Regulus. The younger boy tried not to squirm under the glare, but he couldn't help but to flinch. After a moment, Severus left as well. Regulus followed the teen's gaze as he met up with Evans in the doorway of the Great Hall. She put a comforting hand on his arm, and he smiled. Together they left in a pair of emerald and crimson.

"It'll never work out." Lucius said, already having his hands cupped around his tea. "No matter how much he tries to convince himself, she'll always just be a Mudblood. One day he'll realize that."

Regulus looked away. He knew Lucius was talking about Severus, but part of him felt like that comment was directed towards himself.

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

I really love the Black family so much. I haven't done much work with Regulus before (maybe like one short bit), so it was fun to expand upon him a little. I like the idea that as a young kid he would have questioned the pureblood values, as it seems to be a thing a lot of that generation in the family did. I don't seem him abandoning those beliefs like Sirius and Andromeda did, or drifting from them a bit like Narcissa would, but I can definitely see him questioning around this point.

I want to thank you guys for reading. It was fun to write, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
